Call Me, Kiss Me, Love Me
by Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31
Summary: Note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fic j'espère que sa vous plaira Call Me, Kiss, Me, Love Me Hôpital Player Center: Un homme assis sur un banc, dans un parc. Il était là. C'était comme un refuge où il n'avait pas besoin de voir ces fic


J'ai cette fic depuis un moment certains la connaisse d'autre non bref c'est ma première Fanfic j'espère que sa vous plaira, Huddy

Call Me, Kiss, Me, Love Me

**Hôpital Player Center:**

Un homme assis sur un banc, dans un parc. Il était là. C'était comme un refuge où il n'avait pas besoin de voir ces fichus médecins ou infirmières. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface ; House repensa à certains évènements qui s'étaient passés depuis qu'il était ici. Son baiser avec Cuddy… Dieu qu'il avait aimé l'embrasser mais il aurait voulu goûter sa peau, la couvrir de baisers, lui faire découvrir à quel point elle méritait de se faire aimer comme une femme de son rang. Quand il l'avait lâchée, à bout de souffle, il aurait voulu rester. Au lieu de ça il avait pris la fuite. Le lendemain, elle l'avait remercié de ne pas en avoir profité. Il ne voulait pas profiter de quoique ce soit. Elle était mal, il était venu la voir. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'ils se seraient embrassés ? Le soir même il était allé chez elle, il s'était arrêté devant la fenêtre de son salon et l'avait observé puis était repartit. Il n'était pas encore prêt. De son côté, Cuddy ne pensait qu'à House malgré la foule de paperasse qu'elle avait accumulé. Il lui manquait. Ses remarques sur ses décolletés, sur son physique, le fait qu'il rechigne à faire ses heures de consultations, les plaintes des patients dans son bureau et plein d'autres choses.

Flash Back :  
Bureau de Cuddy :

House se dirigea dans le bureau de Cuddy il voulait comprendre pourquoi ça avait dégénéré aussi rapidement après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Cuddy leva la tête : Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez me dire mais faite vite.  
House la fixa : Vous n'auriez pas de rouge à lèvres de la même couleur ; un qui aurait un agent fixateur et un autre sans ?  
Cuddy le regarda avec un regard méchant : Comment est-ce possible que cette question ait un intérêt ?  
House ne comprenait plus rien : Vous êtes sûre … Que vous n'êtes pas remontée à cause d'hier soir ?  
Cuddy : D'accord, je suis très remontée. Elle se leva tout en lui disant : Vous vous êtes rarement privé de me balancer des horreurs mais là vous êtes allé trop loin. Pour moi, c'est une bonne chose qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que non seulement nous n'avons jamais été proches, ni intime mais que c'était perdu d'avance.  
House la regarda incrédule. Il ne comprenait plus rien : Quoi vous voulez dire que vous êtes remontée de quelque chose que je vous ai dit ?  
Cuddy : Vous m'avez insulté et je suis partie c'est tout, c'est arrivé tellement de fois depuis que l'on se connait.  
Désorienté, il ne comprenait plus rien.  
Il se remémora la scène.  
House : Je démissionne.  
Cuddy : Super ma nounou nous quitte à 19h30 alors votre semaine de vacances…  
House ne la regarda pas et sortit, les yeux dans le vague : Vous pouvez rentrer allaiter la petite bâtarde qui vous permet de vous sentir bien dans votre peau.  
A ce moment-là Cuddy le fixa : Je vous emmerde… et elle s'en alla sans lui jeter le moindre regard.  
Tout cela était impossible à ses yeux.  
Non … non ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça … ça … s'est passé autrement. Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous et vous vous êtes occupé de moi … dit-il en essayant de faire comprendre à Cuddy ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir-là.  
Cuddy ne le comprenait plus : Ca va ?  
Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son rouge à lèvres mais ce qu'il trouva le désorienta encore plus. Sous le choc, il lâcha son tube de Vicodine. Ce n'est pas possible se dit-il. Cuddy arriva vers lui en essayant de comprendre.  
Cuddy: Ca va ?  
Toute cette pseudo histoire, la nuit où elle l'avait aidé, l'avait embrassé fougueusement, lui arrachant au passage des gémissements qui mouraient dans sa bouche…Ils avaient couché ensemble... Tout ça n'avait été qu'une hallucination. Comme il souffrait. Il y avait cru si fort! La chute fut douloureuse... Il avait déconné pour la énième fois.

Fin du Flash Back

Au lieu de tout ça, il se retrouvait ici, sur ce banc, dans cet hôpital. Il avait besoin de revoir Cuddy et son équipe, il lui tardait de sortir. Ca faisait 6mois qu'il était ici et la seule visite qu'il avait eu c'était Wilson. Cuddy lui manquait, un sourire s'étirât sur son visage terne. Tant de fois il avait pensé à elle, ses sourires, leurs discussions pour les autorisations, les cas,... Tout ça lui manquait. Et elle lui manquait plus que tout. Il aurait voulu la voir, s'excuser pour lui avoir sorti tout ces choses affreuses qu'il ne pensait pas.  
Il le n'avait pas entendu arriver, il ne pensait jamais la voir réellement. Tant de fois il avait espéré qu'elle viendrait... Il fut sorti de pensées par un poids assis à côté de lui, quand il leva les yeux pour voir la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui et dérangeait ses pensées, un fin sourire se posta sur son visage. Au combien ce visage lui avait manqué !  
House surpris : Cuddy ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
Cuddy fut sorti de ses pensées alors qu'elle observait paisiblement House : Je suis là parce que je me faisais du souci pour vous et que je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon médecin préféré …. Mince c'est sortit tout seul il va se faire des idées maintenant songea-t-elle.  
House : Ah oui, je pensais que ce cher Criquet vous disiez tout. Mais après, je peux me tromper, comme lorsque j'ai cru que l'on avait couché ensemble... Il avait ça dans un murmure à peine audible  
Cuddy : Comment? Qu'est ce que vous avez dit?  
House : Moi, je n'ai rien dit du tout dit-il en se levant  
A son tour, elle se redressa et se planta devant lui Cuddy : Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de fuir sans arrêt, de fuir, de faire semblant,...  
House : Pour info, je ne fais pas semblant et de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peux bien vous faire de savoir comment je vais ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis, c'est vous même qui l'avait dit! Après tout, qui vous dit que j'ai envie de revenir travailler pour vous ? Qui voudrait d'un ancien médecin qui a fait un séjour en HP? Je ne dis pas ça pour vous personnellement, mais j'y pense et vous aussi. Ne niait pas immédiatement, pensez-y et prenez votre temps s'il vous plait. Sinon à part ça, comment se débrouille Foreman? Ya eu des morts?  
Elle savait qu'elle devait réfléchir à ses paroles précédentes : Non, pas pour l'instant. Il se débrouille mais ce n'est pas vous ça c'est sur! Au moins, je n'ai plus de plaintes au niveau des patients mais même ça, ça lui manquait plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire.  
Il marcha jusqu'à se mettre un peu à l'écart du bâtiment, il voulait être un peu à l'écart pour reposer sa jambe et pouvoir discuter avec elle : Comment va Sac à crotte? Elle a du grandir depuis la dernière fois, elle doit vous en faire voir de toute les couleurs.  
Cuddy sourit : Non, pas comme vous. C'est difficile parfois mais ca va. Je fais du mieux que je peux et heureusement elle n'est pas comme vous.  
Elle s'assied dans l'herbe un peu l'ombre, elle se sentait bien.

_**Flash Back :**__**  
**__**House : Vous ne me contrez pas pour raisons médicales, vous me contrez uniquement parce que vous craquez pour moi.  
Cuddy tout en marchand vers lui : Et vous êtes toujours là parce que vous craquez pour moi  
House : Démontrée par le fait que c'est moi qui est emménagé dans votre bureau.  
Cuddy : C'est le plus grand bureau de l'hôpital et ce n'est pas moi qui est saccagé ...  
House : Pourquoi vous vous habillez comme ça ? Pourquoi vous essayer d'attirer mon attention? Vous jouez avec moi.  
Cuddy se rapprochant de lui : Et vous vous jouez avec moi.  
House : ça dépend de votre réponse  
Cuddy : Tout le monde sait que ça va nous mener quelque part … (cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait tout déclencher) Je crois que l'on est sensés s'embrasser là  
House : On l'a déjà fait (il posa sa main gauche sur mon cœur) logiquement l'étape suivante c'est ça  
Cuddy : Vous croyez? Je me demande bien ce que j'ai bien pu espérer dit –elle en essayant de partir mais une main retenait sa poitrine et elle se retourna  
House : Vous pouvez les laisser ici.**__**  
**__**Fin du Flash Back**_

De son côté, il était heureux. Elle était belle comme ça, avec son pantacourt noir et son haut bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur ses courbes généreuses. Une sensation de bien-être se mit à l'envahir, il avait toujours rêvé qu'elle soit là. Peut-être pas exactement ici mais c'était déjà bien. Toutes ces fois où il l'avait observée sans qu'elle le sache. Faire capoter ses rendez-vous, il adorait faire ça. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, aucun de ces hommes ne la méritait. Aucun de tous les hommes ne remarquait son intelligence, sa beauté. Il la fixa, laissant ses yeux la caresser à la place de ses mains.  
Elle se retourna en sentant un regard sur elle. Ce regard qu'elle affectionnait tant, qu'il lui manquait tant. Elle se surprit à vouloir passer sa main sur sa joue, elle sourit à cette pensée.  
House : Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire?  
Cuddy : Rien de spécial, un souvenir  
House : Quel genre de souvenir?  
Cuddy : Vous vous rappelez quand on a partagé votre bureau. Il esquissa un sourire. Pourquoi avoir joué avec moi?  
House : Je ne jouais pas avec vous  
Cuddy : Alors pourquoi j'ai eu cette impression?  
House : Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait penser ça ? Je n'ai jamais joué avec vous (il se redressa passant sa main contre sa joue) vous croyez toujours que je joue Cuddy? Vous me connaissez enfin je l'espère  
Cuddy posa sa joue contre sa main : Certes je vous connais  
House : j'ai une question: pourquoi m'avoir invité au rabat de votre fille puis après se désister ?  
Cuddy : J'avais peur que vous gâchiez tout  
House enleva sa main : Je comprends mieux, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais sachez une chose, quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis installé devant mon piano et j'ai joué un morceau du sabbat de Rachel, je pensais à vous  
Etonnée elle ne savait pas quoi dire comme si les mots mourraient dans sa gorge  
House : Vous avez perdu votre langue dit-il en souriant  
Elle reprit ses esprits : Non c'est juste … elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable, c'était l'hôpital elle se leva  
Cuddy : Oui allo  
Donateur : Nous avons un problème  
Cuddy: Quel genre de problème?  
Donateur : Je voudrais discuter d'un problème concernant la subvention de votre hôpital, j'ai lu les rapports que vous m'avez envoyé et les dépenses du Centre de Diagnostique du Dr House sont faramineuses  
Cuddy: Oui mais ...  
Donateur : Je voudrais fermer ce service  
Cuddy : J'arrive d'ici ½ h, on se rejoint dans mon bureau pour parler de tout ça.  
Donateur : Bien, dépêchez vous si vous voulez toujours avoir ma subvention pour faire construire votre nouvelle aile  
Cuddy raccrocha  
De son côté, il n'avait rien perdu de cet échange téléphonique. Son après midi avec elle se terminait, il se leva pour aller vers elle  
House : Apparemment la fin d'après midi a sonnée. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Encore un de ces donateurs qui veut qui veut une promotion canapé demanda-t-il d'un ton sec  
Elle rassembla ses affaires ne cherchant pas à discuter avec House. Elle dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Comment peut-il être aussi bête? La seule femme qui tenait à lui partait il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal, avec sa jambe, lui attrapant son bras la forçant à lui faire face. Elle se retourna sans même avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche elle se retrouva dans les bras de House. Mon dieu qu'elle était bien !  
House : Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant  
Cuddy : Je sais mais pour une fois arrêter d'être jaloux ! Elle se nicha encore plus dans ses bras  
Il lui caressa ses cheveux, ses mains se baladant le long de son corps, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Deux mois plus tard :

Rentrant d'une journée épuisante Cuddy ouvrit la porte de chez elle déposa les clefs sur un meuble qu'elle surprise quand elle entra dans le salon, une enveloppe avec son nom dessus elle l'ouvrit.

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement en reconnaissant l'écriture son écriture qu'elle adoré temps mais rare sauf pour écrire sur son tableau blanc.

_Ma Cuddy,_

Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis sorti, vous allez me dire pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue parce que je ne voulait pas sa fait deux mois que ne vous ai pas vus le temps m'a parût longtemps pendant ces deux mois j'ai fait le point sur moi même sur ce que je voulais, vous devez vous demander ce que je veux sa c'est une surprise que je vous réserve exprès dans deux jours toute une journée rien que tout les deux c'est court comme délai, je sais que vous accepterez avec joie non dissimulées s'il vous plait Cuddy ,en échange je vous promets que je fairais une journée entière de consultations et vous pourrait même me faire surveiller par Brenda.

Je passerais vous chercher à 21h30 tapante

PS : Là ou nous n'allons pas besoin de faire courbette tenue de tous les jours obligatoires

_House_

Elle sauté comme une gamine comme si elle avait son premier rencard avec le Bo goss pour le bal du lycée c'était presque çà deux jours elle appela la nounou pour garder Rachel après avoir raccroché elle alla voir Rachel pourvoir si elle dormait, elle était heureuse d'avoir sa fille près d'elle il ne manquait plus que le papa mais elle déjà sa petite idée Rachel dormait elle était si mignonne elle lui expliqua que demain elle sera avec le futur papa après elle avoir dit bonne nuit, elle se fit couler un bain chaud et alla se coucher sa nuit fut peuplé de rêve,

_**Deux jours plus tard : **_

House se dirigea chez Cuddy pour cette fameuse soirée avec elle il savait que aller être chaud aujourd'hui mais il allait tout faire pour passer lui faire passer une soirée qu'elle se souviendra longtemps il frappa à sa porte.

Cuddy termina de se mettre une touche de mascara quand elle attendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte elle jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir qui s'était elle ouvrit là porte laissant House rentré embrassa sa fille dit à la nounou que si il y avait, un souci qu'elle l'appelait.

De son côté House observa Cuddy elle était magnifique dans se jeans blanc, son haut rouge et sa veste courte blanche sublime il était stressé fallait pas qu'il foire tout, sinon bonjour le désastre il amena Cuddy dans un restaurant bar ils commandèrent un apéritif discutant de tout et de rien parlant du séjour de House.

House : Si je suis allé là-bas c'est parce que j'ai trop abusé de la Viccodine et que sa m'avait halluciné une scène que j'ai cru réel

Cuddy : Quelle était cette scène

House : Vous souvenez du jour où j'ai dit devant tout le monde que j'avais couché avec vous c'était ça il était mal à l'aise tout en la fixant dans les yeux

Etonnée qu'il ne lui en est pas parlé plus tôt : je comprends mieux pourquoi Wilson voulait que je vienne vous voir pendant votre séjour elle lui prit la main enlaçant ces doigt au sien

Le dina se passa à merveille l'atmosphère un peu gêné au départ se détendit tout le long de la soirée, après avoir mangé il ramena chez elle

Cuddy : J'ai passé une excellente soirée elle ne put finir sa phrase car House l'embrassa Fougueusement elle y répondit a son baiser sans même un regard elle l'amena dans sa chambre tout en lui montrant son amour pour elle, au loin on pouvait entendre des gémissements qui s'échappe ou House fit grimper Cuddy au Septième Ciel.

Plus rien ne comptez pour eux maintenant que se moment magique pour eux deux

Fin


End file.
